The Death of Chase Matthews?
by Mrs.Radcliffe101
Summary: Will this be the end of Chase Bartomolew Matthews? I like the coffee part of Broadcast Views but I want to see what happens when Chase choked to death on the coffee and it takes place in their last year of PCA, not second. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Choking on coffee

By the time Chase got to the "by the dawn's early light" part of the national anthem, he started to cough. Michael stopped trimming his nose hairs and saw that his best friend was practically choking. He pounded on Chase's heart, but Chase was still coughing.

"Um, okay. Well, let me make sure my buddy Chase didn't choke to death. Please enjoy this fine cartoon featuring us, in toon form," said Michael as he pressed some keys on the computer and a cartoon version of Chase and Michael came and started to dance, "you all right, man?"

But Chase didn't say anything. He just fainted.

"Chase!" said Michael, Zoey and Logan said at the time.

"Is he okay?" asked Zoey as she dropped her homework stuff.

Michael put his ear on Chase's heart and said, "I don't think so. His heart's not beating."

"What?" asked Logan.

"Come on," said Zoey, "let's take him to the nurse's office."

Michael grabbed Chase, came to the computer and said, "The Chase and Michael Show has been suspended for the rest of the day. Sorry."

He, Zoey and Logan went to the nurse's office and saw Nurse Krutcher sitting on her chair next to her desk.

"What do you want?" asked Krutcher.

"It's our friend, Chase, Nurse Krutcher," said Zoey, "we don't know what's wrong with him."

When Krutcher saw Chase, she asked, "Well, is his heart beating?"

"No," said Michael, "I checked."

"This is serious," said Krutcher, "very serious. You there. Call the hospital."

"Why do I have to…?" asked Michael.

"CALL THE HOSPITAL!!!" shouted Krutcher.

"Cheese and rice," said Michael as he gave Chase to Zoey and went to call the hospital.

Twenty minutes later, an ambulance came and the workers put Chase on a mattress on wheels and took him to the ambulance.

"Sir," said Zoey to Dean Rivers, "can I go with Chase in case he wants some company?"

"Sure, Zoey," said Rivers, "go ahead."

"I'll come with you, Zoey," said Michael as he and Zoey got in the ambulance and sat in different sides of Chase.

Zoey felt Chase's dark, bushy hair and said, "It'll be okay."

Then she kissed Chase's forehead.

"Do you think he's…?" said Zoey

"No, of course not," said Michael, "I'm sure he just got a little coffee in his lungs. No biggie."

"I hope so," said Zoey.

"Hey, who asked you to the costume dance?" asked Michael.

"No one yet," said Zoey, "I hoped that Chase would… forget it."

"What? You hoped that Chase would what?" asked Michael.

"Forget I said anything," said Zoey, "so, who did you ask?"

"Well, I asked Vanessa," said Michael, "but someone else already asked her. So, I'm thinking of asking… Forget it."

"Who?" asked Zoey, "tell me."

"Okay," said Michael, "well, I was thinking of asking Nicole, but it's stupid."

"Why?" asked Zoey, "I think it's great that you're thinking of asking Nicole."

"Me too," said Michael, "but there's two problems. One: she's white and I'm dark. And two: she's already practically in love with Lance McCallister, Daniel James, and Harry Matthau."

"One: there's nothing wrong with a dark guy asking a white girl out. It's just rare," said Zoey, "and two: Nicole thinks lots of guys here are cute. But no one has asked her yet."

"You sure?" asked Michael.

"Trust me, Michael," said Zoey, "I know."

"Well, okay," said Michael, "I'll ask Nicole."

"That's the spirit, Michael," said Zoey.


	2. The news and memories

When they got to the hospital, the doctors rolled Chase over to the emergency room. Zoey and Michael waited in the waiting room. They started to play rock, paper and scissors.

Meanwhile, in the emergency room, when some doctors saw Chase on the mattress on wheels, one of the doctors asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, it seems that this boy choked on coffee," said another doctor.

"Oh, that's bad," said another doctor, "come on. Let's get to work."

Back at the waiting room, Zoey and Michael were thumb wrestling.

Meanwhile, back at the emergency room, Chase had wires attached to his head and the doctors saw that a green line wasn't moving. One of them shook his head.

An hour later, Zoey and Michael were playing checkers. Then, a doctor came to them and explained, "I'm afraid I have some very sad news, kids. That coffee your friend choked on went into the wrong place. It went into the lungs, which is very rare. And the coffee burnt one of the lungs."

"And that means…?" asked Michael.

"It means that your friend won't be able to breathe," said the doctor, "so, I'm afraid that your friend, what's his name?"

"Chase," explained Zoey.

"Right," said the doctor, "I'm afraid that Chase is dead."

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!" said Zoey.

When Zoey and Michael got back to PCA, Nicole saw the tears in Zoey's eyes and came to her to make her feel more better.

"Come on, Zoey," said Nicole, "let's go back to our dorm and I'll get you a cup of your favorite drink: orange blix."

Nicole and Zoey went to their dorm and Nicole put some orange blix in a cup with a straw and gave the cup to Zoey.

"Thanks," said Zoey as she took a sip.

"So, Chase is in heaven?" asked Nicole.

"Yes," said Zoey.

"You miss Chase?" asked Nicole.

"Yes, again," said Zoey, "I really miss him, Nicole."

"I know," said Nicole, "when one of my friends from home, Katie, died from a car accident, I was upset for days."

"Is this like the story of your uncle?" asked Zoey.

"No," said Nicole, "anyway, my mom helped me get better. She said that if I remember the good times Katie and I had, I wouldn't miss her as much. And she was right. I went to all the places that Katie and I used to go to together and had flashbacks. Then I felt better."

"So, if I remember the good times Chase and I had, I won't miss him as much?" asked Zoey.

"It's worth a shot," said Nicole.

"Okay," said Zoey, "thanks, Nicole."

"No problem," said Nicole.

Zoey, holding her blix, looked around campus. She had flashbacks of when she and Chase first met, the time when Chase took her on a boat ride and got seasick and made her laugh a bit, the time on a rainy day and they got cuddled up by the fire and more. Thank you, Nicole.


	3. A kiss, a necklace and a poem

The more memories Zoey had thought, the less that she missed Chase. Well, she still missed him, but not enough to cry her eyes out.

In fact, she felt so much better that she was brave enough to help Michael ask Nicole to the costume dance.

A few days after Chase's death, Michael and Zoey were together.

"Are you sure she'll say yes, Zoey?" asked Michael.

"Positive, Michael," said Zoey, "remember, stay calm, be clear and be yourself. Just like we practiced."

"Okay," said Michael, "thanks."

Michael walked to Nicole, took a deep breath and said, "hi, Nicole."

"Oh, hi Michael," said Nicole, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," said Michael, "hey, Nicole. I have a question. Are you going to the dance with anyone?"

"No, why?" asked Nicole.

"Well, I was thinking since we're best friends and we've known each other for years, I was wondering if you want to go with me," said Michael.

"You mean, like a date?" asked Nicole.

"Yes," said Michael.

"Sure," said Nicole, "I would love to go with you."

"Great," said Michael.

"Hey, Michael," said Nicole, "even though I like dating cute guys, what I really want to date is a guy who isn't afraid to be himself and likes me for who I am. Also, thanks for being a true friend."

She kissed Michael's cheek.

"Yes," said Michael, "so, I'll see you at class."

"Yeah," said Nicole, "see ya."

Michael went to Zoey and said, "Nicole said yes."

"I know," said Zoey, "I heard and saw the whole thing. That's great."

She came to Nicole and Nicole, "Zoey, guess what."

"Michael asked you out to the costume dance coming up and you said yes," said Zoey.

"How did you know?" asked Nicole.

"I saw the whole thing," said Zoey.

"Oh," said Nicole, "Zoey, I have a secret."

"Talk," said Zoey.

"Okay," said Nicole, "but don't tell anyone, especially not Michael."

"Okay," said Zoey, "tell me."

Nicole came to Zoey's ear and whispered the secret to her.

"You what?" asked Zoey.

"Shush," said Nicole.

"Wow," said Zoey, "that's really great, Nicole. I'm so happy for you."

Just then, her phone beeped.

"Oh, hold on a second," said Zoey as she got her phone and realized she got a text message.

On the message, Zoey read:

_Zoey,_

_Go to your room. There's something for you in there._

"Oh, a gift," said Nicole.

"Come on," said Zoey as they ran to their room.

When they got to their room, they saw a wrapped box next to a card.

Zoey opened the card and read:

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_Flowers and candy are sweet, but not as sweet as you_

_Brownies are brown grass is green_

_You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen_

_You're very kind and clever_

_I hope you'll be my girl forever_

_You are a beautiful angel and fly to heaven_

_With you, I can count to eleven_

"Oh, that's so romantic," said Nicole, "he's a poet."

Zoey opened the box and saw a 14k silver genuine amethyst and diamond necklace.

"Wow," said Zoey, "it's beautiful."

"Whoever bought it, it cost him a fortune," said Nicole.

"How did you know?" asked Zoey.

"Look on the bottom," said Nicole as Zoey looked on the bottom of the box and saw the price.

"Whoa!" said Zoey, "that _is_ a lot."

"Who could have given it to you?" asked Nicole.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Who gave Zoey that necklace and wrote that poem? It can't be Logan because why would he spend that money on Zoey when he could spend it on hair products? Chase? No. Impossible. He's dead…isn't he? I mean, magic can't bring him back to life. Who could have bought it? And what was Nicole's secret?


	4. Hearing his voice

Over the next few days, Zoey has been trying to figure out who her secret admirer was. On the day of the dance, Coco, her dorm advisor, said, "letter for Zoey."  
"Thanks Coco," said Zoey.

"What does it say, Zoey?" asked Nicole.

Zoey opened the envelope and read:

_Dear Zoey,_

_I've heard about what happened to your best friend, Chase, and I want to you to know how sorry I am about him. I know how close of friends you were with him. Anyway, I have a question._

_You know the costume dance tonight? Well, I may not be Chase, but I'm also not Logan either, so, do you want to go with me? I hope so._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

"Sure," said Zoey, "I would like to go with him."

"Call him," said Nicole, "he needs a answer."

"Okay," said Zoey, "in this letter, he gave me his number."

She got her cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" asked a deep voice.

"Hi," said Zoey, "this is Zoey."  
"I had a hunch that you would call," said the deep voice.

"Yeah," said Zoey, "listen, about the dance, I would love to go with you."

"Great," said the voice.

"And also," said Zoey, "thanks for the necklace. I really love it."

"Hey, what's a beautiful necklace without a beautiful neck for it to be worn around?" asked the voice, "and you're welcome."

"So, how'd you find out about me?" asked Zoey.

"Oh, I've always known you, Zoey," said the voice, "you must have missed me."

"Yeah," said Zoey, "so, I'll see you at the dance."

"Yeah," said the voice, "see you."

Zoey hung up.

"So, how was it?" asked Lola.

"What does he look like?" asked Nicole, "is he cute? Say he's cute."

"He's cute," said Zoey, "and he didn't tell me what he looks like. And his voice was a voice I didn't recognize. But he said that we've known each other for a long time, but I always must seem to miss him."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Who _is _this mysterious man that's madly in love with Zoey?


	5. Finding out the secret

That night, it was the costume dance. Everyone was dressed up in different costumes and was outside. Nicole, wearing a yellow off the shoulder dress with a puffy skirt that was down to her feet, long, yellow gloves, yellow high-heels, and her hair was in a mix of a bun and a partial ponytail, and Lola, who was wearing a square neck, green dress with sleeves down to her wrists, a gold tiara, green high-heels, a gold necklace and her hair was in a single braid, was looking for Zoey's Prince Charming.

"Do you see him?" asked Lola.

"No," said Nicole, "where could he… be?"

She and Lola saw a man who had dark hair that was covered in hair gel and was in a low ponytail, and he was wearing a Prince Charming outfit and a mask covering his eyes.

"Who's he?" asked Nicole.

"I don't know?" asked Lola.

"Do you think he's the one?" asked Nicole.

"Well, let's find out," said Lola.

They walked to the man and Nicole said, nervously, "hi."  
"Hello, Nicole," said the man, "or should I say, Ms. Belle."  
"Mrs." Corrected Nicole, "Michael agreed to be the beast when he turned into a human."

"Ah," said the man.

"Can you guess who I am?" asked Lola.

"I believe I can, Mrs. Fiona," said the man.

"Yep. Correct," said Lola, "Logan finally agreed to be Shrek, but when he was a human because he thought that a mask would get rid of his 'good looks.' Oh, brother."

But Nicole and the man just laughed.

"Hey, where's Zoey?" asked the man.

"There she is," said Nicole.

They all looked at Zoey, who was wearing the necklace, long, white gloves, a white mask to cover her eyes, a strapless, white dress that was down to her feet, white high-heels and her hair was covered with blonde hair dye and was curly and in a mixture of a partial ponytail and a bun, who was walking downstairs.

"She decided to be Sam from A Cinderella Story this year," explained Nicole.

But the man wasn't listening. He was busy looking at Zoey, who was finally down the stairs.

When Zoey walked to the man, he said, "wow. You look beautiful. I mean, not that you were always beautiful, but tonight you're just even more beautiful. You know what, I'll shut up, you talk."

_Where have I heard that sentence before?_ Thought Zoey to herself.

"Well, would you like to dance?" asked the man as he showed his hand to Zoey.

Zoey took his hand and they started to dance romantically.

"So, you're a student here at PCA?" asked Zoey.

"Yep," said the man, "I was a student two years before you came to PCA."

"Are you in any of my classes?" asked Zoey.

"Yes," said the man, "all of them."

"What are your initials?" asked Zoey.

"My initials are CBM," answered the man.

Zoey thought for a moment. _CBM? Where have I heard of those initials before?_

"I give up," said Zoey, "who are you?"

"Oh, I think you do," said the man.

"No, I don't," said Zoey.

Then, Zoey was sad a little bit.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" asked the man, "aren't you happy?"

"I am," said Zoey, "but, it's just that when we're dancing, I had this memory of me and Chase dancing. It was on Halloween of my second year at PCA. Chase and me were dancing with my brother and a bunch of lower school kids. We were also laughing the whole time. It was a lot of fun. But, I miss Chase."

"I know," said the man, "I miss him too. We were very good friends. Just like him and Michael. When he died, I was very hurt. But then I remember that the ones that you know very much never really leave us. And you can always find them… in here."

His hand, which was covered in a glove, touched Zoey's heart.

"Thanks," said Zoey.

"Can I… kiss you?" asked the man.

_Finally, _thought Zoey, _I thought you would never ask._

"Yes," said Zoey.

They came closer and closer to each other. All of a sudden, they kissed each other—on the lips. Just then, it started to rain.

Everyone ran back in the building. Nicole and Michael, with towels, came to Zoey and the man and Nicole wrapped Zoey around with the towel. Same with Michael and the man.

"Thanks," said Zoey.

"Michael, I think we'd better give these two some alone time," said Nicole.

"I think you're right," said Michael as he and Nicole, along with everyone else, went out of the room.

"I'm sorry about the rain," said Zoey.

"It's not your fault," said the man, "no one can predict the weather. Um, Zoey, I have a confession to make."

"You mean I'm finally going to find out who you really are?" asked Zoey.

"Yep," said the man, "you see, I'm really…"

He took the towel off of his head and took off his mask and Zoey saw that the man was…

"CHASE?" asked Zoey, looking very surprised.

Yes. Zoey saw Chase's dark brown, bushy hair and green eyes.

"Yes, Zoey," said Chase, "it's me."  
"Chase," repeated Zoey as she gave Chase a big hug, "oh, my god. Chase, you're here. You're not…?"

"Dead?" asked Chase, figuring out what Zoey was saying, "no, I'm not. The doctors made a mistake. They were only mostly right. Yes, the coffee burnt my lungs. But they researched a cure for it. As soon as they founded one, they made it and put it on me."

"I've really missed you," said Zoey, "and thanks again for the necklace. I really love it. But how on earth did you get the money for it?"

Then, Chase just looked at his hands. So did Zoey and Zoey saw that Chase's golden ring that his father passed on to him when he died was missing.

Zoey gasped and said, "your ring."

"Are you sure like it?" asked Chase.

"It's the nicest gift anyone's ever gotten for me," said Zoey.

"Um, Zoey," said Chase.

"What is it, Chase?" asked Zoey.

"The truth is that ever since we've first met," said Chase, "I… I've been thinking that it was fun getting to know you, and hanging out you and stuff. Also, there's something that I've wanted to tell you. Is this a good time?"

"Yes," said Zoey.

"Right," said Chase, "so, what I've been trying to say is that I…"  
"Chase!" said a familiar voice.

Chase turned around and saw Nicole, Lola and Quinn Pensky, who was dressed up as a scientist, as they came and hugged him.

"Whoa," said Chase, "too much love. Give the bushy haired guy some space."

"We're so glad to have you back" said Nicole as they let go, "guess what. I told Michael my secret, which was that I loved him, and he said I love you back."

"That's great," said Zoey.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So Chase, once again, doesn't tell Zoey he loves her. Zoey thought that the kiss was just a fake. So, they're all in college. Will Chase finally tell Zoey the truth? Read my next story: Will this be the moment?


End file.
